brothrs,friends,lovers
by catsblood15
Summary: set back 5,000 yrs ago, seto and seth are twins their mother hates them their stepfather beats them but what happens when seto and seth are sold into sex slavery? part 1 of 3
1. 6 years earlier

"Seth! Get back here!"

"No I don't want to seto! You have to catch me! Hahaha"

"BOYS GET IN HERE NOW OR ELSE I'LL TAKE A WHIP TO YOUR ASSES!" Both Seth and Seto stopped and turned back.

"Wow momma sounds angry" Seth said

"Yeah I wonder what we did wrong this time." Seto said as both boys entered the house.

"About time you brats got in here." Their mother said.

A man with grey hair came out of the back room. "Alright brats get on the bed and get ready for your beatings. "WHAT!?" both boys yelled "you heard me now go!" "Gozaburo how hard are you going to beat them this time" Annabel asked "hard enough to suffer" "fine by me those brats ruined my life they deserve what they get." With that said Annabel walked to the couch and started to read. "Time for their beatings!" Gozaburo said as he walked to the rooms where the boys were.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Seto cried as he heard is big brother getting beaten.

"Oh Ra please stop please" Seto begged as he listened to Seth's beatings. He hadn't heard Seth screaming for a while which meant Gozaburo was on his way for Seto's punishment. But Seth's screaming had died down a while ago so why hadn't Gozaburo come to beat Seto?

Gozaburo entered Seto's room with a horsewhip in hand. "All right brat" he said as he tied Seto down "your brother suffered severally now you will to" Seto cried as the whip came down hard on his back.

After Gozaburo got done beating Seto he untied him then threw him on the bed this time tying him with his back against the mattress. Seto didn't know what was about to happen but being 4yrs old how could he. Gozaburo got Seto's clothes off then took off his own clothes. Seto knew something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what.

'What's going on where's Seth!?' Seto thought as he felt Gozaburo enter him.

"You know you'd better be thankful, Seth didn't suffer getting raped, he was only beaten."

'WHAT! Then why was Seth so quiet!? OMG' Seto thought as the pain in his backside got worse till he went unconscious.

(Hahahahahahahahhahahhahah omg I bet you thought they were 13! Nope this tells about…………….well who cares it's my story! NOW on with chapter 2! Annabelle is Seto's and Seth's mother and Gozaburo is Annabelle's new boyfriend.)


	2. Confession

Seto do you think mom would ever kill us?" Seth asked "What do you mean big brother?" "Well she knows step-father beats us so why doesn't she help us?" "I don't know big brother" In Seto's mind he knew Seth was right. Their mother did hate them, but did his mother know of Seto's rape? Seto hadn't even told Seth, and it was killing him inside. "Seth can I tell you something?" Seto asked. It was time, time to tell Seth what had happened six years ago. It was time to tell Seth what happens every night when Seth is sent to town with out him. "Of course Seto." Seth said "hey little brother what's wrong?" Seth noticed his little brother was about to cry. He didn't like it when his brothers cried. He didn't like it at all. He loved them to much to let either of them get hurt. "Do you remember 6 yrs ago when step-father used the horsewhip on us for the first time?" "Yes I remember" "Well he, he" "He what Seto tell me." "HE RAPED ME BIG BROTHER! OH RA HE RAPED ME!" Seto yelled "HE WHAT!?" Seth screamed not believing what he heard. He pulled Seto into a tight hug and held him as Seto cried his heart out. "It's ok Seto, its ok I'm here your safe now little brother your safe now." "Seth he does it every time you're sent to the market or sent to work at someone's house!" "WHAT!?" Seth asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it; he thought his mother and step-father trusted him because he was the oldest. They only did it so they could get him out of the way to hurt Seto. That would explain why every time Seth came back, Seto was always limping. But if Seto was being raped and Seth was always sent somewhere then what happened to the baby? Did their 3yr old brother get hurt too? Or was it only Seto who got raped? Seth looked down at his crying brother. "Seto listen to me it's ok I'm glad you told me. I'm here for you I will always be here for you, I love you little brother I always will." Seth looked down at Seto's tear stained face and noticed he was sleeping. All the confessing and hurt he'd been holding in had taken its toll on Seto. Seth smiled at his little brother and picked him up. Seth loved Seto he always would. It wasn't fair for him to suffer like this. WHAT HAD Seto done to make the gods so angry they would hurt him like this? Seth carried his little brother home hoping their mother and Gozaburo weren't home.


	3. taken and payed for

ok wow long time since i worked on this story but...anyway here it is.

Seth carried his sleeping brother to their room and layed him on the ruff hay they called beds. How they were able to sleep on these things were amusing. Seth hugged his little brother To his chest, he loved Seto more than anyhing in the world and would do anything for him and mokuba but what could he do to protect Seto from another rape?

'Oh Ra what am i going to do?' Seth thought as he heard a noise. 'No! they cant be home!' Seth walked over to the door as he heard voices.

"Come on in Ron theyre right this way" Gozaburo said as a tall tan man followed him and his wife into theyre small but comfy home.

"Tell Gozaburo what do they look like?" Ron asked

Seth wandered who THEY were. But he had a feeling he knew who THEY were.

"Well theyre twins." yeup Seth was right.

"with blue eyes and chesnut hair" Gozaburo said

"Yes, and the older twin,Seth is tan unlike his brother who is pale but so beautiful and the both of them will make wonderful sex slaves." Theyre mother said

'NO!' Seth screamed in his mind as he ran over to his twin. "Seto wake up" Seth said as he shook his brother awake. "Wha...what Seth whats wrong?" Seto asked "theres no time we've gotto go NOW!" he said but just as seto was getting out of bed the door to their room opened.

"oh here they are" Gozaburo said as he entered the room followed by Ron.

"They are beautiful" Ron said as he walked towards Seto. Seto hid behind his brother as the man attempted to lift his chin.

"Scared this one is...I'll take them." The man said

"Wonderful!" theyr mother exclaimed

"How much do u want for them"

"1 thousand each"

Ron handed over 2 thousand dollars and grabbed the twins hands as he left the house and got on to his horse after throwing the boys in with the otherf slaves.

"Seth im scared"

"I know Seto i am to but everything will be ok"

"are you sure?"

"of course. your gonna be fine i promise" Seth said as he plantedf a kiss on his brothers lips. Soon after Seto fell asleep they were grabbed and seperated.

"SETH!" Seto screamed as he was dragged away from his brother.


	4. sold

wow yea im gonna try posting 2 chapters at a time ok ok bye

Seto woke up on a sand covered bed. Looking around he noticed he wasnt the only child there. There were kids a little bit older them him and a little younger to.

"Seth." Seto cried as he layed down on his hard bed and fell into a restless sleep.

WITH SETH

Seth walked over to his hard rough bed as he thought about his little brother. All he could think about was is little brother, was he ok, was he crying? 'Seto' was all seth thought as he fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

The next morning scary men wearing all black came in to Seth's dorm. The tallest and oldest of the men walked over to Seth and lifted his chin. "what wonderful rare eyes. You'll be perfect to serve the pharoh." He said as he payed for Seth and threw him into the back of the cart. As Seth was looking threw the bars he saw his brother. But who was that man with him? Seto looked back at Seth when he felt as though someone was watching him and mouthed 'I love you' Seth mouthed back 'I love you too' as the man Seto was with placed a kiss on his lips.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seth screamed as he witnessed his brother was being kissed by a pedaphile.

Seto mouthed goodbye to his brother as he was led to the pedaphiles horse to be taken to the mans hut.

Seth cried as he witnessed the scene before him. How could he let this happen!? "oh Ra please protect him please" Seth Whispered as he felt the cart move.

SUCKY I NO SRY BUT HOW IS IT SO FAR?


End file.
